


New Years Confessions

by Killerfae46



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), New Years, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerfae46/pseuds/Killerfae46
Summary: The Warrior of Light doesn't feel like celebrating the New Year.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	New Years Confessions

She felt strange, naked almost not being clad in her usual heavy armor. This past year she scarcely took off her armor, even to sleep. She often would rest fully dressed, cradling her greatsword, ready to jump into battle at a moment’s notice. But now, she wore casual clothes- a leather jacket with a low cut tank top, fitted pants, and combat boots. Functional, but still so light compared to her heavy plated armor she had grown accustomed to. 

Her change in attire was attributed to the current ongoing New Years celebration. With the First having been saved, the Scions returned to their bodies, and a successful cure for tempering, there was much to be celebrated…. Yet Elaine didn’t feel like celebrating, she couldn’t bring herself to. The grief and pain of all that had happened was still too fresh in her mind. This past year had constantly pushed and pulled her every which way, scarcely giving her a moment to process everything that had happened and continued to happen. So many deaths, injuries, failings that she couldn’t let go of. So many new scars reminding her of each and every battle. She was so, so tired. The last true rest she had was when she had spent the night in the Pendants talking with Ardbert and then falling asleep as he kept her company. She put her hand to her heart. Ardbert…. She knew he was with her in a way and that he was finally at peace, but she still missed him. He was one of the only people who had ever understood the burden that came with being the Warrior of Light.  
Elaine’s vision blurred as her thoughts swam and her heart raced, the ongoing party’s noise becoming increasingly louder. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t focus, she NEEDED to get out of there. She quickly stole out the door and into the night.

Mor Dhona was quiet at this hour. Moonlight and the light of the crystal tower illuminated the empty market and town square. Everyone was in their homes celebrating the new year with family and friends. Elaine felt her heartbeat steady, but it still wasn’t enough. She turned and looked at the crystal tower in the distance. She had grown used to the tower silently watching as she had lived in the Crystarium. Though she was alone in the square, she still needed to get away. Elaine took off towards the tower. She raced across the land, guided by the crystal’s light, only stopping when she made it to the cliff overlooking the land and the tower. She slumped down onto the ground, panting as her heart raced. Once she had caught her breath she sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She tried to hold back, but began to sob. She screamed and cried out into the night. Why did she have to carry such a heavy burden? Why couldn’t she save everyone? How many more would die at her hands or die because they come into contact with her? Images of her lost friends flashed through her mind, Haurchefant, Ysayle, Tesleen, and many others. It was all too fast, she felt herself slipping away. 

Elaine was too distracted by her thoughts and sobs to hear the soft footsteps coming up behind her. She felt a blanket being placed around her shoulders and she looked up in a panic.  
“Raha!”  
The red haired Miqo’te smiled down at her.  
“Don’t feel like celebrating?”  
“No, not really, I don’t feel celebratory.”  
“When I saw you leave the party in a rush, I knew something was wrong.”  
She turned away and uttered “It’s nothing.”  
He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. “It doesn’t look like nothing,” he whispered, softly wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
She closed her eyes, sighed, and then leaned in, resting her head on his chest.

“I… I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Be… because! You had to see the oh-so-great Warrior of Light scream and cry like a child! I’m supposed to be strong and stoic, never giving in to my emotions, always being there for others….”

“Oh Elaine” G’raha hugged her tightly, “Why didn’t you tell anyone you felt this way? You have so many that care for you, who are here for you whenever ever you need.”

“I don’t want to be a burden upon anyone. I am too much for others, no one should have to bear my sorrows. I was chosen by Hydaelyn herself, I can handle it. You all deserve peace and happiness.”

“So do you! You deserve peace and happiness as well. No one thinks that you are a burden! Elaine, you forget that you are not the only one who has suffered greatly. I don’t know everything it is to be the Warrior of Light and I never will, but I understand loss and sorrow and pain just as well as you.” His voice hitched and tears started to roll down his cheeks. “I had to live in a world where you died! I then had to wait a hundred years for you, and when I finally saw you again….. I had to pretend I did not know you. The agony of not being able to embrace you, my dearest friend, my dearest love, your….. Oh.”

Elaine’s body stiffened and eyes widened in shock. “Your dearest love?”

G’raha’s ears stood up in horror, realizing what he had just admitted. “Oh um, I uh… I may have said too much. I’m, I’m sorry about that, forget I said that last part please I uh I just-” 

Before he could continue, Elaine pressed her lips to his. He squeaked in surprise, but then relaxed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her waist. All of their sorrow was forgotten in that moment, they both felt happiness that had not been felt in a great while.

They could have stayed there like that all night, but were interrupted by bells in the distancing chiming to the count of twelve.

“Midnight! It’s the new year!” G’raha exclaimed, his face bright red.

“So it seems,” Elaine said with a sly smile. “And what a way to ring in the new year. Sorry I interrupted you, what were you going to say?”

“Oh! I didn’t mind the interruption at all, it was rather welcome to say the least” G’raha said with a big grin. “I was just going to say that, though you have gone through so much pain and grief, and it may seem futile to keep going, that you shouldn’t forget all the good you have brought to this world, to those you love. Please don’t give up hope, for those you have lost, for those you have yet to save. Hope is what kept me going, what led me to you, to this moment. All your friends are here for you. I am here for you, if…. if you want me here that is.” He wrung his hands nervously.

Elaine kissed G’raha’s cheek. “Thank you Raha, of course I want you here. You mean so much to me.” And with that, they embraced, filled with hope for what the new year would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the very first fanfic I have ever written! I'm new to writing so if you have any suggestions that would be great. I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
